fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived Just wanted to let everyone know that I just went ahead and archived a lot of the messages from here, so I may need a reminder on what we are talking about if your post was from more than a few weeks ago haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 04:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) 9 vs 10 Just out of curiosity, how's the whole battle between Aeternum and Toveri going to work? Is it Saints vs Elementals or simple challenge-type brawls with members of the Toveri choosing who to fight. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:43, August 3, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 i was told to ask you to help with my Guild Marks. Tricktron (talk) 00:06, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm saying that I don't have the authority to decide that. I don't think it's right, as yes it's my arc and continent, kingdom, and Elementals. 7 of them belong to other users. I don't think I should tell whom fights whom. I think that should be decided by the owners of the Nine and the Toveri. But I will make a suggestion pair up and add it to the blog.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:16, August 4, 2016 (UTC) But I will make one rule about the Saints. As there is no ranking among them anymore, and like the Spriggan and the Nine they are all in the same class more or less among the other two groups. I will state if you use a Saint against a single Elemental than only one other character can be used in that fight, regardless if you or another person owns him|her. Fighting even a single pair negatives this rule. Does this help?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:21, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I posted on my blog before I read your message. Look at it, and compare and see what you think. I am going to bed, too tired right now.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:36, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Shelby, would you mind if I used Physiological Meliorism? TDS (talk) 11:17, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Phoebe Vasquez and Quinn Pernelle, both Phoebe and Quinn are experts in eternano manipulation and Quinn has a photographic memory and she reads alot, including medical books, so i'd say she has an alright/good understanding of the human body. Phoebe has an understanding of the human body too. She learnt more on biology and medicine so she could better apply healing magic, she has the knowledge of, well atleast a doctor? TDS (talk) 15:09, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Koma Inu Guild Hi Komainu! I've seen your guild a lot and was wondering if a character of mine could join? I've been trying to see if I have a free character, and voila, I do. His name is Nolan Hyker and I'm currently working on him so his page isn't up yet. .:The Raven Queen:.(Into the Night) 20:32, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks! .:The Raven Queen:.(Into the Night) 21:01, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello Komainu! I humbly request one of my recent characters Cei Ling be able to join Koma Inu. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 22:42, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Can you get in the chat for a private chat please? It's about the arc, want to discuss possible story plots.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:06, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Four days with sleep isn't doing me much good. But I got approve for Lorelei to have a spell like Edo Tenshi. Is there any dead characters you want to appear in the arc?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:54, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I have a question. Aside from Shojiro. Whom among either the Toveri or the Saints is powerful enough to not even faint in Irminsul's presence let alone challenge him? Also is someone requesting Zef and the Spriggan to battle in the arc too? From the chat. As if that is the case, we might need to rethink. I mean yeah a typically Elemental is a bit stronger than the typical Spriggan, like by almost nothing really. Like and its only an example to showcase what I mean, I have no idea how accurate it would be. Let's say a typical Spriggan's MPF was 15,000? Well a typical Elemental is 15,500-16,000. So not so far apart to make any real difference. But even with Irminsul, Lorelei, and Yarrow at each of their max I don't see a win.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Ok then. Now about Irminsul. As you know all too well he is the strongest Mage in Aeternum. I wanted something like Madara vs 5 Kage. Except that is in the second rp. Killer agreed that Irminsul vs Shojiro rp, the first one he is in that Irminsul will win. The second one I want an epic one against 5 or more with Irminsul losing. Lorelei will lose in a specific manner, (can't say yet).[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:52, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Only problem is I was plan on using Irminsul's End of Magic Era after that fight. So that those inside the fallout area of affect are out of Commission for a few hours in the story-line rp time not real time. So the rest of the Toveri don't have their best fighters until the affect is over. But it could be like a cool theme, "God" rejecting the "Saints" get it? But I know you have reservations to this End Ability of his God Power. But remember this affect is not permanent like FACE or Third Origin. It was created not to give him an edge. It doesn't befit him at all, it can't be used until the last moment of Irminsul's 60 seconds of Infinite Magic Power. Maybe I will only use it against Shōjirō only. My original idea was to battle Shōjirō with him at his default old age form. Than battle against five or more powerful at his prime. With say the five Saints equaling to his prime, he goes God Power and the five fighters survive by outlasting the 60 seconds. As that is a great accomplishment as while 60 seconds isn't long, he has no fear of running out of power. He can cast countless massive spell before he is rendered as a husk on the floor. Trying to get all the details down for the rps, I will be in.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:15, August 9, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I am thinking of having Lorelei die. But I am not sure if Ryota would like that. Lol. I am already killing two of my characters for the arc, so it seems more realistic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:15, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Like I said a problem. But don't worry I changed my mind about the sealing spell against Shōjirō and the four other saints. Irminsul will just fight Shōjirō twice.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:00, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Maybe against Lorelei, she is almost his equal. Magic Power and degree of Magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:15, August 9, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I just decided not to kill Lorelei. She is needed for project Ether.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:16, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Well she does act a bit like Juvia toward other girls. Also she is 1000x times more sadistic than Irminsul. She will pave a path of humiliation toward her real opponents. But Irminsul has no temperance in battle normally. He will blow up a city to kill one person.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:31, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I think that would be best.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:36, August 10, 2016 (UTC) You'd need to contact Jethro, the lietenant general and member of the New World Emperors, for details, as he would be the only outside source of communication for the rebellion. The fact that a "certain elemental" is going double-agent sounds interesting. ComicMaster619 (talk) 05:00, August 10, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 CLAS-16 would definatly work perfectly with the Aion Rebellion, and I would gladly want Jethro to have a military past with the them CLAS-16, let's do it. ComicMaster619 (talk) 05:17, August 10, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 It's our call if Ryota becomes a member of the underground movement. But it will anger Lorelei. For she has non-kneeling loyalty to Kladenets.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:17, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I meant it was "your" call not our. Also I know what to do. I will say this, her love for Ryota and loyalty to Kladenets are equal. Also I want to remind everyone, that Aion originally belonged to the Ichor Family. They had the first Kingdon there they were the first humans there. But we're overthrown hundreds of years ago. They retained great power as a nobility clan, but the continent then divided into its three region government. Now Irminsul's second battle will be Shojiro and the Aion Rebellion. Comicmaster approved use of End of Magic Era ability.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:42, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Ok, btw Lorelei will be very hard to beat. Even more than Irminsul, as she can heal herself. Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:14, August 10, 2016 (UTC) It's a byproduct of the fact her blood is the root cause of her healing powers. She can't heal all wounds, like amputation. And as far as I know I think they are. Btw you don't have to worry about Ryota leaving Aeternum or the Nine after the arc. You will know what I mean after it is over.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:36, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Photo Edit Yo LadyK, I need a favor, can you edit out all the other people in this image, leaving only the girl in the middle (Bambietta). P.S: I got the page ready today, just letting you know. ComicMaster619 (talk) 02:17, August 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Ladies Rp Question which five ladies are fighting Lorelei? And without making it an issue, if you could rank them among the Saints what are their ranks if they had ones like in canon? I just want the fight to be believable. As in canon we have seen, God Serena fought against ranks 2-5 of the Saints and each of those four are powerful in their own right. And God Serena was in most opinions in the middle of Spriggan Power level. Lorelei is no less than Irene's equal whom is stronger than God S. I just need to know if I need any handicaps on Lorelei? This is not trying to boast my characters or anything like my ego. I am just looking at it logically and trying to make the fight fair and reasonable for everyone.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:34, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Sure go ahead. Also, in your opinion, in the Aion Rebellion page, I feel as if I added way to many topics, do you think I should remove a few? And if so, which would you suggest? ComicMaster619 (talk) 02:51, August 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I miss wrote. I meant like if they could be placed, not can you place like more of an educated guess on their power level. But forgot that part, what I need to know is Lorelei's losing this fight? As Irminsul is losing his true fight, would it be remiss if Lorelei won? Just trying to keep the arc good, and it's boring and almost like a tournament if it's challenge all of the Nine and then they lose. Some will lose and some might not sounds more realistic and no so typical in my opinion.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:55, August 11, 2016 (UTC) I hear ya, just be warned Lorelei is bloodthirsty in battle. She could make Irene blush with her cruelty. Her nickname is the Bloodstained Witch.Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:09, August 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm actually kinda liking all the attention I'm getting. Anyway, we could go about how they met a couple of ways, such as Ryota and Jethro having served under the same division as rookies, and spent 3 years together until both being promoted together to commanders, until Jethro left CLAS-16. As to how Ryota joined the Rebellion, we could say that Jethro, once learning that his old brother in arms was a memebr of the Nine Elementals, sought him out to try and convince him to join his cause. ComicMaster619 (talk) 21:43, August 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 So their meeting will have taken place, let's say 1 year. When exactly did he join Aeternum? Also, it makes sense, the ruler is oppresive, and Ryotas sense of ethics does conflict with that. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:28, August 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 So then, Jethro can meet Ryota either during the year X781 before becoming a member, or X783, one year after his time as an Elemental, feeling disatisfied with the rule of the king. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:57, August 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Yea it's recruitment into the Rebellion. ComicMaster619 (talk) 23:04, August 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 No way, with his level of skill, Ryota will be working with Jethro as his equal, he will have several souldiers under his command and have his own division to run. After that, his reconnaissance mission with an aim to infiltrate the ranks of the Elementals is a sure thing. Gotta say, In these last two days, I made over 4 full characters(1 2 3 4 ) because Twilight needed it. I'm just awesome. I definantly gotta say that Jethro is so far my favorite, totally going to spend my weekend working him out. ComicMaster619 (talk) 23:30, August 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hey Koma, I wanted to ask is Ryota staying part of the Nine? As Aeternum will be freed of Kladenets rule after the arc.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:54, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Well I intent for the Kingdom to remain. But the future ruler will be far more leveled than Kladenets. Also how the Arc ends is very unique I'll say. Hell I could see that Ryota stays as to insure economic and military stability as with Kladenets gone not dead, many will try to reclaim the throne. I could see the Nine to judge the future ruler. As I can already think of five rightful owners of the continent. Carlito Play, Anatoni Ichor, Nikolai Ichor, Irminsul. Each are descendants of the first person to ever come to Aeternum thousands of years ago. Well who you think is a good candidate?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:26, August 14, 2016 (UTC) It depends, but Kladenets build the government in a way, that if it breaks apart the economy will collapse. If you want Ryota could be a distant relative I couldn't think of a better king.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:59, August 14, 2016 (UTC) I wanted to save it until Kladenets rp, but the gods don't like when Aion|Aeternum is ruled by someone not of the Royal line. It has to do with when Aion came to the continent. He gave years to build temples for the gods. That is why there were three regions of corrupted governments. The gods bring misfortune to those that have no right to rule that try to run the continent. They caused indirect problems like plagues, famine, wars, death, etc. Before Kladenets came to Aion only the rich could live comfortably. While he killed millions, he saved the continent. While the gods didn't help him conquer or recultivate the land. They didnt impede him. That is how a man like Kladenets could make an entire continent twice as large as Ishgar be such a rich land. An economy of unequal wealth, homelessness virtually zero, etc. However the only time when Aion is truly such a beautiful sight, is when a virtuous royal rules.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:08, August 14, 2016 (UTC) But I think Ryota would stay to insure that the new king or queen is just. I mean aside from Yarrow, most of the Nine aren't dangerous and could help to stabilize the regime change.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:28, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Yo, small favor, can you remove the text bubble in this image. I'm making a luchador, which is pretty cool since I've been watching Mexican wrestling matches since I was kid. Very excited. P.S: Did Twilight ask something about being a king? ComicMaster619 (talk) 04:43, August 14, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I'm feeling better had to stay up for a long time. Concussion.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:26, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Yea, more or less, he can have the title too if he wants. In terms of power, it could rival, if not surpass a Saint or Spriggan, and Elemental. Starting tommorow, I going to start working on the Aion Rebellion page. It is simply bugging me that the page is empty, and knowing me, I'm gonna fill that bad boy to the bring with info. By tommorow, you'll have all the info you need. On a side note, when this is all over, is it okay if Jethro join the Koma Inu guild? I'd really like it if he had life that existed outside of this. ComicMaster619 (talk) 01:48, August 15, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 He's more than earned it, use the title to it's full potential, in our group, there really isn't a ranking, everyones as strong as they need to be, so everyone is considered equal. I might make the group more opened, such as allowing other users to put up characters for a spot in the Emperors, 10 in total (12 maybe). ComicMaster619 (talk) 02:09, August 15, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 RP Event Demons Vs. Humans, Alliance Vs. Alliance? Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:42, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Would you like to do a Faction War between you Allience Vs. My Allience in a big time RP Event on both sides? Emperor Position After grueling hours of work, I finaly finished the Aion Rebellion page. Now that it's done, and since your a friend,I wanted to offer Ryota a position as one of the emperors. If you read it (and I hope you do), you will find the position to be increadibly amazing and prestigious. ComicMaster619 (talk) 01:49, August 16, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Don't say that, I've seen Ryota, he's got a lot of potential. All he needs is a little polishing. If you want, I could add a little unto his metal and alchemy magic. For instance, with Alchemy, Ryota actually has the the power to turn ice back into water or gas by changing it's composition, making Ice Magic next to useless against him. The applications are limitless. He can destroy fire by removing the oxygen inside and extinguishing it simply by touching it, turn rock into glass, etc. Also, kinda inspired by Bleach, Ryota can have a lietenant, Jethro's got 3. ComicMaster619 (talk) 02:42, August 16, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Cool, upload the picture and I'll handle the rest. ComicMaster619 (talk) 03:21, August 16, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 A Couple More Pics Hey Lady, I just found two more pictures that I wanted the text remover from, would you mind removing it from them. They were hiding from me cause I had uploaded them to my sandbox and forgot about them. Here they are: File:Take-Over.jpg File:Take-Over_Spell_2.jpg Hey Lady, very sorry but I've got a bunch more pics I need some help with. I just got permission from Per for a new DS character and I went and found a bunch of pics for him, some of which I need your help with. Here they are: File:Cerbero_Jairu_Ranquesa.png File:Coffin_of_Ice.png| can you try to remove eva from the pic as well, please? File:Garufor_Kirestal_cropped.png File:Gustav_using_Blizard_Accel.png File:Ice_Age.jpg File:Ice_Saber_Rondo.png File:Kurohime_Genbu.jpg File:Nivis_Casas.png Sorry to spring this on you, but like before take your time cause I'm in no rush and I wont be back on till Monday. Thanks so much Lady. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 21:45, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Nolan Hyker (Koma Inu Guild) Whew... After working on this bad boy for a while, (and going through all kinds of trouble), I finally got him up! - Nolan Hyker .:The Raven Queen:.(Into the Night) 17:29, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, we were talking this morning. Nolan was supposed to just be a Salt Dragon Slayer, but in order for that to happen he has to have learned Earth Dragon Slayer magic and have a dragon lacrima implanated in him, giving him Iron Dragon Slayer magic. It makes his character a litle more complicated, as I didn't intend that, but it is what it is I guess. Also, thank you! .:The Raven Queen:.(Into the Night) 18:46, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Yo LadyK, if you got the time, can you edit this picture for me, can you remove Ichigo from the pic. P.S: I'm starting school today, so I might not have as much time to hang on the wiki, but that won't stop me from continuing my work here. CM6 17:14, August 22, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hello Lady Komainu, my name is Des and I am new to this wiki. I came here with characters and a story already in mind, but I noticed too late that you're using Noctis from FFXV as one of your characters as well. I would like to use him as my main if you don't mind, as our characters could theoretically exist in seperate universes. I am asking for your permission, as I would like to continue as I am without you feeling like I am copying you or anything like that. 18:42, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Irmimsul's fight will be in his city and around his tower. *Annarose is to be determined by Per or Highest *Lorelei is the last one to fight. Her fight will be determined by all the others *Ryota and Kiryk will battle in Origo the Captial. *Aine will battle around the RoseWater Beach, as it fits her theme as a defense Mage. *Edward will fight in the mountain region. *Arashi will fight in the Gracewood Forest. Aeternum's version of the rain forest. *Yarrow will fight in the desert.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:37, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Than what you recommend for each character's place? Also I already have three betraying the Nine, what does it matter where they are when they join the other side? My headache from last week's concussion is Bach by the way.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:00, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Maybe that was a plan. Minus a few the Nine aren't your typical nice people, I don't see many of them caring. So to them it's an advantage, while a disadvantage to the Toveri. Besides Lorelei can place them around the continent as need be. She could relocate everyone in the city to another place in the continent. Besides I don't want the arc so typical like too neat. Life isn't so neat it's messy. War is messy look at the Spriggan and Fairy Tail war. But I'll find some more specific locations. Btw if you forgot, Aeternum is twice as large as Ishgar that is a lot of land so many different climates isn't so odd.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:05, August 24, 2016 (UTC) That's ok Lady. I've never been in much of a rush anyways. I really hate having to ask you for the help cause its something that I should be able to do on my own but in my current personal situation am un able to anything cause, quite frankly and excuse my language, my life is very very fucked up right now. Whenever you get to the pics is fine, the character that most of them are going to anyways has yet to come together so I'm in no rush. Thanks for the heads up though and get to them whenever you're able to. Also I'm looking forward to Kiryk and Koma Inu's fight as well, and I really hope that when the time comes that I'll be able to commit to it like I want to but we'll have to see what my personal RL situations are when the time comes. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 22:13, August 24, 2016 (UTC) My heavhache is stillll badds I'm going to the doctor's for an MRA. So if my edits are badly grammar or spellings feel free to correct the.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:35, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh my god I'm so sorry! My phone has actually completely demolished and right now I have a temporary phone that can barely hold Messenger apps at all. I'll get the post done as soon as I can, sorry for the delay! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 19:21, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Just posted! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 19:41, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I'm Izu, nice to meet you :) After doing some quick research, I noticed that your guild is the most active one around here and I was wondering whether my character (Jade Angelson) could join.. Thanks ahead :D Izgubljeni (talk) 21:19, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you :) May I say that we have a nice taste in pictures then haha :P Also, would it be OK to make Jade a past student at your academy? Or should I ask the owner/head master? Izgubljeni (talk) 21:39, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Nah it's all good. I was just swamped at the time haha. I'll notice this time, promise :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:27, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Also, honestly, I think the hardest part of writing your own book after spending quite a while making stuff in other people's worlds is tryna create your own world since you've probably used all the ideas you wanted to put in your novel, consciously or not. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:53, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Koma, would it be possible to have the intro to the arc? It doesn't matter if the guild masters are finished or not, it's a discuss plan on what to do. My headache is better btw.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:54, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, the only characters I will be using is Carlito and Kladenets. Should I start it today?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:20, August 27, 2016 (UTC)